What a bloody road trip
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Où comment se retrouver dans une sorte de road trip avec deux autres mecs, selon Thomas. Peut-être qu'avant de prendre la voiture, lui et Minho auraient dû checker la banquette arrière. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**What A Bloody Road Trip  
><strong>

Résumé : **Où comment se retrouver dans une sorte de road trip avec deux autres mecs, selon Thomas. Peut-être qu'avant de prendre la voiture, lui et Minho auraient dû checker la banquette arrière. UA.**

Pairing : **Thominewt (VIVE LES THREESOMES ! 8D)**

Genre : **Crack, crack, crack everywhere xD Avec de la romance, de l'humour, de la drague et des beaux gosses, et Minho est un sacré gaffeur quand même XD, OOC sur les bords, complètement. UA - pas de Labyrinthe, ni d'organisations bizarres, ce n'est pas encore l'Apocalypse, everything is alright :D**

Rating : **T. On va dire. Pour l'instant. Parce que ça risque de changer, y'a des chances. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, huehuehue ~**

N/A : **OLAAAAAA :D**

**Ca y est, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains *souffle*, je m'incruste sur le fandom de TMR, ou The Maze Runner, ou le Labyrinthe, ou l'Epreuve, as you want XD. Peu importe le nom qu'elle porte, faut dire que j'ai eu un gros coup de coeur pour cette série - j'avoue, j'avais regardé le film parce qu'il y avait Dylan O'Brien. Je ne regarde même pas Teen Wolf (un jour, je m'y mettrais... un jour xD), mais j'adore le Sterek, alors quand on m'a dit "ouais, le gars de Teen Wolf joue dedans" ben j'ai pensé à Dylan, puis au Sterek. Et en regardant le film, je vous dit pas le truc : je balançais vers le Newtmas, et quand j'ai vu Minho, j'ai penché vers le Thomin. Et c'était comme ça tout le long du film xD**

**Je vous jure, j'ai hésité un long moment pour savoir quel couple serait à l'honneur dans cette fiction. Newtmas ? Thomin ? Minewt ? Et finalement, j'ai pas réussi à faire un vrai choix entre ces trois-là. Je me suis demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y en aurait que deux, quand ils sont TROIS BEAUX GOSSES EN MANQUE D'AFFECTION ? Et j'ai craqué. C'est là que Thominewt a ramené sa poire. J'ai transformé ces pauvres gars en polygames, mais bon, j'ai tellement de choses à écrire sur eux XD (manque que la motivation Santa, où es-tu ? QAQ)**

**Sinon, dernière info pratique (enfin, pas tellement xD) : je n'ai pas lu les livres. Shame on me. Je vous promets de le faire. Quand j'aurai le temps. Et la motivation. C'est mes nouvelles résolutions 2015 (c't'un peu tôt, mais vaut mieux s'y prendre à l'avance xD) !  
><strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D**

_Les personnages seraient polygames s'ils n'appartenaient pas à James Dashner 8D_

* * *

><p><em>Courir.<em>

_Ne pas regarder en arrière._

Thomas reconnaissait bien là la devise de Minho, le seul crétin dans l'Univers entier qui avait "accidentellement" dragué la petite amie du gars le plus flippant de la ville. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit le chef d'un gang de motard, il fallait aussi qu'il ait la réputation d'être dans le top 10 des gars les plus impitoyables du monde, avec des méthodes plus douloureuses que douteuses. Il avait entendu dire que lui et son groupe avaient pour habitude de castrer leurs victimes avant de leur prendre un rein et de les vendre au marché noir. Thomas ne connaissait pas tous les détails - et il ne voulait de toute façon rien savoir - mais rien que ces rumeurs lui faisait froid dans le dos, assez pour qu'il se mette à courir comme un demeuré en compagnie de Minho qu'il maudissait du plus profond de son être jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, pendant qu'ils se faisaient courser par un gang de motards armés et à moitié bourrés.

"Je te déteste, Minho ! Je te déteste !" cria-t-il tout en continuant de courir - il ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé son souffle pour crier aussi fort. Mais il avait besoin d'extérioriser toute cette rage, toute cette colère qu'il ressentait envers Minho en ce moment-même, et quel crétin ce type… "Va crever, tu m'entends ?!" Et Minho avait tout intérêt à l'entendre, avant qu'il ne le balance dans la fosse aux motards pour qu'il puisse sauver son propre cul.

"Mec, je te jure que je savais pas !" fit-il en criant tout aussi fort. "Cette nana m'a bien eu !"

Thomas secoua la tête, exaspéré. "Ferme-là."

C'était une chance que les mecs derrière eux aient bu comme des trous. Ils manquaient horriblement de précision à chacun de leurs tirs, et en plus, ils mettaient un temps à fou à faire démarrer leurs motos. Du coup, leurs jambes avaient l'avantage - mais pour combien de temps, encore ? Thomas pria silencieusement pour que l'un d'eux ne tire accidentellement sur son groupe, ou qu'il dégueule sur leur chef, mais par pitié, que quelque chose vienne les sauver !

"Thomas, Thomas !" l'appela Minho en agrippant soudainement son poignet. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui, avant de voir qu'il lui indiquait quelque chose à quelques mètres d'eux. Plissant des yeux, Thomas reconnut la silhouette d'une voiture, ainsi que deux hommes à l'air joviaux qui en sortaient. La voiture était garée juste devant une station d'essence, derrière un autre véhicule.

Thomas fronça des sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Minho ce qu'il comptait faire, quand il entendit au loin le son familier des vrombissements du moteur d'une moto. Minho, lui aussi alerté par l'approche de leurs ennemis, tira sur son poignet et l'attira vers la voiture qu'ils avaient aperçu, faisant courir ses jambes plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Les deux individus qui se trouvaient auparavant dans la voiture semblaient avoir une discussion avec une troisième personne, à deux mètres à peine de l'engin. Minho n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant d'ouvrir la porte côté passager, laissant à Thomas la place côté chauffeur qui remercia intérieurement les personnes devant eux d'avoir laissé les clés sur le contact.

"Démarre, mec, démarre !" cria Minho, jetant un regard paniqué derrière et devant. Thomas tourna la clé et démarra, quittant la station d'essence avec le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Dans le rétroviseur, Minho vit les deux gars de la voiture se tourner vers eux et pousser une litanie d'injures tout en tentant de leur courir après, cependant, ils abandonnèrent bien vite leur poursuite lorsqu'ils virent les motos foncer vers eux, décidant de retourner sur le trottoir pour ne pas se faire écraser. Il aurait pu pousser un cri de joie s'il n'y avait pas eu ce troupeau de vaches collé à leurs basques.

Thomas avait les mains moites et tremblantes, c'était limite si ses mains ne glissaient pas du volant. Il tournait précipitamment à droite pour esquiver une voiture, à gauche pour fausser compagnie à une moto, fonçait tout droit pour tenter de sauver leurs peaux. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de feux rouges qu'il avait grillé, ni le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu une voiture klaxonner. Lui qui voulait être un bon citoyen, c'était foutu maintenant.

"C'est bon. Je crois qu'on les a semé." déclara Minho en tournant la tête pour regarder derrière eux. Il y avait suffisamment de distance entre la voiture et le troupeau de vaches pour les décourager à continuer leur poursuite, mais s'ils furent salués d'un doigt d'honneur de la part du chef du gang, Minho sut que s'ils se revoyaient, ils étaient morts. _Assurément._

Thomas poussa un profond soulagement de soupir, ses mains toujours tremblantes littéralement collées au volant. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné sous le coup de la panique, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Minho, à la fois accusateur et inquiet.

"On a volé une voiture, Minho." murmura-t-il en reniflant bruyamment malgré lui. Minho le regarda, le front barré d'un pli d'inquiétude, avant d'obliger Thomas à s'arrêter sur un trottoir à l'entrée de la ville. Après s'être garé, Minho s'approcha de lui et posa ses deux mains autour de son visage, l'obligeant à lui faire face pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Ecoute-moi bien, Thomas. On ne volera pas cette voiture. C'est juste un emprunt. On la leur rendra, d'accord ?" déclara Minho avec une assurance qu'il n'aurait pas cru être capable d'avoir après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Thomas renifla à nouveau et hocha de la tête, laissant les dernières larmes quitter ses yeux pour rouler le long de ses joues. Minho déposa un léger baiser sur son front pour le rassurer avant de retourner à sa place, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer la panique qui l'avait envahit quelques minutes plus tôt. "Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?"

Thomas secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. J'en sais rien."

"…Alby ?"

"Je ne m'appelle pas "Alby", Thomas." répliqua Minho en soupirant, remuant ses méninges pour savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire coincés dans une voiture qui n'était même pas à eux.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit." répliqua Thomas en fronçant des sourcils. "Je croyais que c'était toi qui-" Il se stoppa brusquement dans sa phrase, prenant une profonde inspiration en regardant dans sa direction. Surpris de ne pas entendre la suite de sa phrase, Minho se tourna vers lui - et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

"**OH. MON. DIEU** **!**" crièrent-ils dans une parfaite synchronisation. Thomas avait la respiration hachurée, tellement paniqué qu'une nouvelle fois, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Minho, bordel, je croyais que tu avais regardé la banquette arrière !" cria-t-il, horrifié.

"Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ?!" s'exclama Minho en secouant la tête.

"Parce que je conduisais, enflure !"

"Tu-"

"LA FERME !" La voix qui venait d'intervenir imposa le silence dans l'espace restreint à l'intérieur duquel ils se trouvaient, terrorisant les deux passagers avant qui prenaient discrètement de grandes bouffées d'air. "Ok, les gars, vous allez vous calmer. Tout de suite."

Minho et Thomas ne surent pas quoi faire d'autre si ce n'était qu'hocher de la tête.

"Et vous allez répondre à mes questions. D'abord, qui vous êtes ?" Le ton calme qu'employait le jeune homme derrière eux les rassuraient, mais après le cri qu'il venait de pousser dans la voiture, Thomas et Minho en restaient affreusement effrayés.

"Je suis Minho." Ce dernier attendit que Thomas prenne le relais pour s'exprimer, mais il était tellement sous le choc qu'il parla à sa place. "Et c'est Thomas."

"Bien. Où est-ce qu'on est ?" demanda l'autre en fronçant des sourcils, portant son attention sur Minho qui priait intérieurement pour qu'il regarde quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il savait qu'il était canon, mais quand même…

"Errr… A la sortie de la ville, je crois…" répondit-il en regardant droit devant lui. "Je suppose."

L'autre tourna les yeux vers la vitre avant, puis prit une petite inspiration et continua. "Et où sont Alby et Gally ?"

Minho ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? Qu'ils venaient de voler sa voiture parce qu'il avait dragué la meuf d'un chef de gang ?

"Ils doivent être à la station." répondit Thomas. "La station d'essence."

L'autre détourna son regard vers Thomas, le scrutant des pieds à la tête avant de reprendre. "D'accord… Ok, ok…" Il ferma les yeux et s'installa sur la banquette arrière, agacé par la situation. Il passa une main sur son visage, prenant une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration pour se calmer et ne pas paniquer. C'était la dernière chose à faire dans une situation de ce genre.

"Minho, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" l'interrogea Thomas, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Minho jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, haussa des épaules et déglutit. Comme s'il en avait une quelconque idée. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête. "On ne peut pas y retourner. On se ferait massacrer, Tommy."

Ce dernier le regarda, la bouche ouverte, puis poussa un profond soupir. "Je te déteste, Minho, je te l'ai déjà dit ?"

"Pendant qu'on courrait, ouais." répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois en coin qui donna l'envie à Thomas de le lui faire ravaler - mais avant même qu'il n'ait eût le temps de faire un seul geste, le gars de la banquette arrière se redressa à nouveau, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

"Hey, les tocards." fit-il en s'appuyant sur les sièges de devant. "Ne faîtes pas comme si je n'existais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Thomas pointa Minho du doigt. "Ce con a dragué la meuf d'une enflure."

Minho haussa un sourcil, abasourdi par ce que venait de dire Thomas. "Répète ça, Tommy ? Qui chialait il y a deux minutes ?"

"Oh !" s'imposa l'autre en les rappelant à l'ordre. "Je suis là, je vous rappelle."

"On ne connaît même pas ton nom !" s'exclama Minho, visiblement dépassé par la situation.

"D'abord, ferme-là. Ensuite, c'est Newt."

"Ok, Newt, ok." soupira Minho en levant les yeux au ciel. "Maintenant, démerdez-vous, mais pas question qu'on retourne là-bas."

Thomas se pinça les lèvres. "On pourrait juste le déposer ici. C'est l'entrée de la ville, il retrouvera bien son chemin."

"Quoi ?" Newt le regarda, les sourcils froncés. "Juste comme ça, c'est la voiture de mes potes. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne compte pas m'en aller. Si quelqu'un doit s'en aller, c'est toi et l'autre tocard."

"T'enverrais deux mecs à la mort ?" fit Minho en tirant une grimace de stupéfaction.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, de plus en plus exaspéré par l'attitude de ce mec qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. "Écoutez, on se connaît même pas les gars."

"Si. Tu t'appelles Newt." répliqua Thomas.

"Et tu as de jolis cheveux blonds." ajouta Minho en levant les yeux vers sa chevelure.

"Sérieusement ? Les gars, vous êtes des malades. Barrez-vous de la voiture où j'appelle les flics." déclara Newt en retournant s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière, s'emparant de son portable qui se trouvait dans la poche gauche de son jean. "Vous avez trois secondes pour vous décider."

Thomas jeta un regard à ses côtés, attendant une réaction de la part de Minho. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Trois…"

Minho esquissa un sourire et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège passager, poussant un soupir d'aise pendant que Newt comptait la deuxième seconde. "C'est du bluff, moi je dis."

"Un."

Thomas posa son visage contre la fenêtre, fermant les yeux pendant qu'il sentait une migraine venir agresser son cerveau. A côté de lui, Minho s'amusait à dessiner sur la buée de la vitre tandis que derrière, Newt faisait x choses - il ne voulait même pas savoir quoi, quand soudain, le bruit de la tonalité les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Minho se tourna vers Newt, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'horreur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Newt, raccroche !"

"J'avais dit que j'allais appeler les flics, toca-"

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Minho posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit. Il ordonna à Thomas de démarrer, ce que fit ce dernier sans plus attendre. Newt tenta de se débattre, mais Minho avait largement plus de force, un des avantages qui lui permit de s'emparer du portable du blond et de mettre fin à l'appel, avant de jeter l'objet sur le siège passager.

Relâchant la bouche de Newt, ce dernier le fusilla du regard, légèrement essoufflé. "Rend-moi mon portable."

Minho retourna à sa place, prenant le téléphone dans sa main. Il poussa un rire moqueur. "Tu crois bien que non."

Newt claqua sa langue contre son palais pour montrer son agacement. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce type, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ?! "Thomas, arrête cette voiture tout de suite !"

"Quoi ? Mais-"

"Tu t'arrête je t'encule sur place, Thomas !" fit Minho en haussant d'un ton plus haut que celui de Newt pour se faire plus imposant.

"Ecoute-moi, tocard ! Si on continue, on va se retrouver en taule ! Fais demi-tour !" argumenta Newt près de son oreille, ne manquant pas de lui exploser les tympans. "Retourne en arrière, on a encore une chance de s'en sortir !"

"C'qu'il te dit, c'est de la merde !" répliqua Minho en essayant de repousser Newt. "Continue, on va tout droit à New York !"

"**QUOI** **?**" furent la réaction de Thomas et Newt lorsqu'ils entendirent les propos de Minho. Comment diable Minho pouvait-il penser à un truc pareil dans une telle situation ?

"New York, c'est à une journée de route, crétin !" fit Thomas en fronçant des sourcils.

"T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?"

"Ce qu'il y a de meilleur à faire, c'est retourner en arrière avant que la police ne rapplique ici !" répliqua Newt en pointant du doigt la vitre de derrière.

"Parce que tu crois que si on retourne là-bas, la police va pas ramener son cul aussi ?!"

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, laissant Minho et Newt faire plus ample connaissance. Il ne tenait pas à participer à leur petite querelle, surtout que Minho était le type le plus borné qu'il connaissait après son prof de maths - et croyez-le ou non, c'était une vraie plaie - et qu'il trouvait toujours un argument pour avoir la balle dans son camp. Newt semblait lui aussi têtu, mais il commençait à être à court d'arguments contre Minho.

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent, et comme Thomas l'avait prévu, Newt céda. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et se rassit sur la banquette arrière, poussant un profond soupir d'exaspération.

"Ok, d'accord, comme vous voulez les gars. Mais ne vous plaignez pas si vous vous retrouvez en taule, bande de tocards." maugréa Newt avant de coller son visage contre la vitre de la fenêtre, visiblement agacé.

Thomas tourna la tête vers Minho, ce dernier haussant des épaules - néanmoins, il régnait sur sa face un sourire victorieux.

"Hey, Minho. Pourquoi on va à New York ?" lui demanda-t-il, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

"Je veux voir à quoi ressemble le sapin du Rockefeller Center." répondit Minho en prenant le téléphone de Newt. Il le déverrouilla et posa son doigt sur l'écran tactile, cherchant quelque chose pour se distraire pendant que Thomas conduisait.

"Et ?" insista Thomas. Allez, il devait bien y avoir une autre raison qu'un sapin. Minho devait avoir de la famille là-bas, ou avoir donné rendez-vous à quelqu'un. Pas juste pour un sapin, quand même. Ce serait trop innocent de sa part.

"Et c'est tout."

Thomas fronça un sourcil, confus. "C'est tout ?"

Minho leva les yeux du portable de Newt pour le regarder. "Évidemment. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?"

Thomas haussa des épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne croyais pas que tu irais à New York juste pour voir un sapin."

"C'est le grand sapin, Thomas !"

Il y avait tellement d'enthousiasme dans la voix de Minho, on aurait dit un gros gamin à qui on parlait du Père Noël.

"Ok, d'accord, c'est le grand sapin…" répéta-t-il en soupirant. Thomas leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur pour voir que Newt les regardait avec amusement, comme si la situation avait quelque chose de comique. Parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de comique, et donc, de ridicule. Mais Newt n'en fit rien, reportant son attention sur les voitures qui roulaient dehors à leurs côtés.

Le reste du trajet fut plus silencieux que ce que Thomas aurait pu imaginer. Minho avait été tellement occupé à jouer à "Geometry Dash" qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler - ou les fois où la voix de Minho s'élevait, c'était pour prévenir Newt qu'il avait pulvérisé son record dans "Angry Birds" ou "2048". Au début, Newt lui répondait par des "tocard", mais Minho l'avait interpellé tellement de fois qu'il avait cessé de lui répondre, si ce n'était que par des soupirs et des grognements.

Les deux heures de trajet se passèrent donc relativement bien du point de vue de Thomas, qui décida de s'arrêter sur une aire de repos pour faire une pause. La fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus - en plus que rouler à une heure du matin, c'était vraiment pas son trip, sérieux. Ca lui donnait mal aux yeux de regarder les lignes blanches de cette foutue route. Pourquoi est-ce que le sapin de Minho se trouvait à New York ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de cool là-bas ? Y'avait pas une autre grand sapin dans le coin ?

Thomas poussa un bâillement et s'étira, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Ses paupières clignèrent une ou deux fois, essayant de chasser la fatigue qui commençait à ramollir son cerveau. Minho le remarqua et lui proposa de changer de place, lui indiquant qu'il prenait le relais. Parfois, quand il le voulait, Minho pouvait être un dieu, un vrai. Il sortit de la voiture, goûtant à l'air frais de l'Amérique du Nord, et s'installa sur le siège côté passager tandis que Minho faisait de même, prenant place devant le volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient repartis sur la route de New York. Thomas posa sa tête contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, avant de les fermer. Il se laissa doucement bercer par le bruit du moteur, plongeant dans un profond sommeil où il tenta de rêver de ce soi-disant Grand Sapin qu'idolâtrait Minho.

"Il s'est endormi ?" demanda Newt en regardant le siège où se trouvait Thomas.

Minho lui répondit tout en bâillant. "Ouais."

Sur le rétroviseur, Minho vit Newt se pencher de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière pour s'emparer d'une couverture avec des motifs à carreaux bleus et rouges, déjà dépliée. Puis, il se détacha de sa place et s'approcha de Thomas, le recouvrant de la couverture. Si Thomas gesticulait un peu dans son sommeil, il leur sembla cependant qu'il dormait plus paisiblement, car les traits sur son visage étaient plus détendus qu'avant. Newt se rassit ensuite à sa place, rattachant de nouveau sa ceinture, et il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

"Tu devrais dormir aussi, Minho." déclara-t-il avec une voix fatiguée mais douce, contrastant fortement avec le ton qu'il avait employé quelques heures plus tôt.

"Si je trouve un endroit où garer cette bagnole, je viendrai bien rejoindre Thomas aux pays des rêves." murmura Minho en poussant un nouveau bâillement. Puis, il leva encore une fois les yeux vers le rétroviseur pour y voir Newt. "T'avais de la famille là-bas ? Je veux dire, de là où on s'est barrés."

"Pas vraiment. J'étais censé passer Noël avec Alby et Gally. Mais avec Gally, tout part toujours en couilles." répondit Newt, lui aussi visiblement prit par la fatigue. "Y'avait des amis à nous dans cette ville, mais on était à au moins trois bonnes heures de route. Du coup, j'en avais profité pour pioncer."

Minho ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. "Faut croire que t'aurais peut-être pas dû."

"Si j'avais su…" soupira Newt en fermant les yeux, bâillant à son tour. "Je ne serais jamais monté dedans."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minho se rendit compte que Newt dormait aussi. Il était déjà trois heures du matin quand il arriva sur une autre aire de repos, où il se gara avant de retirer la clé du contact. La zone était éclairée par des lampadaires, mais le feuillage des arbres leur faisait un peu d'ombre, ce qui arrangeait Minho. Il y avait juste assez de lumière pour ne pas qu'il se casse la figure, et juste assez d'ombre pour qu'il puisse fermer les yeux, si c'était pas parfait.

Il retira sa veste et se tourna vers Newt. Après avoir détaché sa ceinture de sécurité, il se redressa de son siège et posa sa veste en guise de couverture sur le corps de Newt, gardant pour lui-même son écharpe et son pull. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas aussi froid que ce que la température pourrait laisser supposer, mais il prenait toujours quelque chose en plus, parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à la météo.

Minho retourna sur son siège, bougeant légèrement pour se mettre à l'aise. Lorsqu'il trouva la bonne position, il glissa la clé de contact dans sa poche avant de fermer les yeux, plongeant à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça va ? C'était pas trop crack pour un premier chapitre ? XD (j'espère que j'ai perdu personne, shame on me xD)<strong>

**Personnellement, si vous me demandez d'où ça vient, je ne saurais pas vous répondre - tout simplement parce que moi non plus je ne sais pas xD L'idée du road trip m'est encore mystérieuse à ce jour - par contre, je peux vous dire que l'origine de tout ça était de caser trois gars dans une voiture. Donc, la base ne diffère pas tellement du road trip, même si là, ils sont plutôt contraints de le faire, de un à cause de Minho, et de deux parce que sinon ils se font massacrer xD (où comment éliminer toutes les possibilités d'échappatoire pour coincer trois mecs ensemble 8D)**

**Je ne promets rien, mais je pense que la suite sortira un peu avant Noël. Du moins, le chapitre deux, pour ceux que ça intéresse XD.  
><strong>

**Sur ce,**

**Joyeuses fiesta à vous les petits sucres 8D  
><strong>

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


	2. Chapter 2

**What a bloody road trip**

Pairing : **Thominewt (autant faire dans la polygamie, huhu ~)**

Genre : **C'est beau la romance, l'humour est aussi là, mais le plus flagrant, c'est le CRACK et l'OOC des persos XD (et aussi, voyez ce que ça fait de les mettre dans un UA où ils vont faire un road-trip, yay !)**

Rating : **T**

N/A : **OLAAAAAA :D**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette fiction, pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et de la suivre ! Autant vous dire que j'ai couru dans toute la maison pendant les deux jours précédents, comme si c'était Noël avant l'heure - et, si, je vous assure que ça l'était xD**

**En tout cas, je continue sur ma lancée avec ce deuxième chapitre, aussi crack que le précédent (même si la fin va vous sembler... je dirais, frustrante, ou étrange, ou carrément hors-sujet xD), et je vous encourage à aimer le Thominewt, parce que c'est beau, c'est canon, et c'est deux fois plus de plaisir pour chacun d'entre eux 8D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

_Cher Père Noël, pour Noël, je voudrais un Thominewt dans mon lit en train de se réchauffer mutuellement. Merci. Cordialement, Mamoizelle Splash Boum._

* * *

><p>Ce fut la sonnerie du portable de Newt qui arracha Thomas de son sommeil à sept heures du matin. Il était dans les vapes et encore à moitié endormi, une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas jugé bon de décrocher l'appel. Le "Alby" qui l'appelait pouvait bien attendre encore un peu et le laisser se réveiller en paix comme la Belle au bois dormant, ce serait vraiment gentil de sa part, et Thomas l'en remercierait grandement.<p>

Il referma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, mais la sonnerie incessante du portable continuait de lui casser les oreilles - à un tel point qu'il s'en empara et décrocha aussitôt, poussant un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'il entendit une voix paniquée de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

"Newt, Newt !" cria Alby, et Thomas de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bruyant, sincèrement. "Dieu merci, t'es encore en vie ! Comment est-ce que tu-"

"Ce n'est pas Newt." le coupa Thomas d'une voix rauque, qu'il avait acquise en se réveillant. "C'est Thomas. Et je suis désolé pour la voiture. On vous la rendra, promis. Et Newt avec, aussi." déclara-t-il en manquant de bâiller. "Ah, et pour ce qui est de son état, on ne l'a pas violé. Il va bien, c'est même nous qui avions eu peur de lui. Enfin, bref. Minho a dit qu'il voulait aller à New York voir un sapin. Vous en faites pas, on se charge de l'essence et tout. Bonne journée."

Juste après, il raccrocha, poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Voilà comment se débarrasser des gens qui avaient une montagne de questions à vous poser - en anticipant leurs questions à l'avance. Minho le faisait toujours quand ils en venaient à se chamailler pour un rien, alors en plus des arguments, il fallait avouer qu'il avait un sacré truc pour les convaincre de tout et n'importe quoi. Comme cette histoire de sapin, par exemple.

Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, Thomas se redressa, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une couverture sur lui. Surpris, il se tourna vers Newt, qui avait la veste de Minho sur son corps, puis leva les yeux vers Minho, qui dormait avec une simple écharpe et son pull. Thomas eût un léger sourire devant leurs visages endormis - ils avaient un petit air enfantin comme ça, à croquer ! - et il s'approcha de Minho avant de lui prendre la main. Un petit hoquet de surprise traversa ses lèvres quand il vit qu'elle était froide, et sans plus attendre, il recouvrit le corps de Minho avec la couverture, faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas le brusquer, ni le réveiller.

Thomas retourna ensuite à sa place, collant son dos contre le dossier du siège. Tandis qu'il se pinçait les lèvres, une seule question lui vînt à l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu pour en arriver là ? Se retrouver coincé dans une voiture avec deux mecs pour faire un road trip jusqu'à New York, c'était pas un truc qui arrivait à tout le monde, et encore moins à un type comme lui. Ils avaient emprunté - oui bon, ok, "volé" serait le terme le plus proche à employer, sachant qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le consentement des propriétaires - une bagnole, ils avaient kidnappé quelqu'un - quoiqu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment kidnappé, ils ne savaient même pas que Newt était là ! - et ils se retrouvaient maintenant sur la route pour aller à New York, qui était alors à une journée d'ici. Et sérieusement, si vous vouliez savoir, toute cette histoire agaçait Thomas en même temps qu'elle le faisait marrer. Il hésitait entre pleurer sur sa situation ou se plier en deux et s'esclaffer de rire. Quel bipolaire il faisait...

Levant les yeux vers le rétroviseur, il vit Newt se réveiller et s'étirer, poussant un long bâillement avant qu'il ne s'allonge complètement sur la banquette arrière. Puis, sa voix s'éleva dans la voiture, fatiguée et traînante.

"Dis-moi que je ne suis plus enfermé dans une voiture en compagnie de deux tocards."

Thomas secoua la tête de gauche à droite. "Tu es toujours dans une voiture avec deux tocards."

Newt bâilla à nouveau et se tourna sur son flanc, de sorte à être face aux sièges de devant. "Ok, ça marche." Il se redressa et posa sa tête sur le siège de Thomas, collant sa joue contre la matière moelleuse et confortable qui le constituait. "Je vais demander à un de mes kidnappeurs s'il a bien dormi. Bien dormi, Tommy ?" demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Thomas se tourna vers lui et remonta sa main dans sa chevelure blonde platine, remettant quelques mèches dorées en place avant de répondre. "J'ai connu mieux."

"Laisse ces cheveux tranquille." fit Newt en secouant la tête pour repousser sa main. "J'ai mis un temps fou à les coiffer hier."

Thomas tira une grimace. "Certes. Ça ne va pas servir à grand-chose, maintenant."

Newt roula des yeux. "Oh, chut. (Il tourna la tête vers Minho, avant qu'un rictus malicieux ne naisse sur ses lèvres.) Et si on balançait Minho de la voiture et qu'on faisait demi-tour, ce serait une bonne idée non ?"

"Oh mon dieu, j'approuve totalement !" affirma Thomas avec un grand sourire sur le visage - parce que rien que pour toutes les crasses que Minho lui avait faites, il méritait bien qu'on le laisse crever sur cette aire de repos.

"Je vous entends, bande de tocards." grogna Minho en fronçant des sourcils. "Ne croyez pas vous débarrassez de moi aussi facilement."

"Je confirme." fit Thomas en regardant Newt. "Ce type est l'évolution même de la ventouse."

"Oh, toutes nos excuses Minho." La voix de Newt était teintée d'une ironie non cachée. "Mais on te déteste, tu sais ?" Minho grogna une nouvelle fois et ouvrit les yeux, les fusillant du regard à tour de rôle avant de bâiller.

"Si vous me détestez tant que ça, je veux que vous m'apportiez un café les gars."

Thomas et Newt haussèrent un sourcil avant de voir Minho user de ses yeux de chien battu. Cette expression manipulatrice quoiqu'adorable se termina vite par un sourire en coin que Thomas trouva à la fois rageur et mignon malgré lui.

"Siouplait." ajouta-t-il avec une voix qui se fit toute petite.

Newt regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Soudain, il tendit le bras vers la vitre à sa gauche, indiquant une direction avec son index.

"Là-bas." déclara-t-il. "Il y a un restaurant, on pourrait aller faire un tour dedans."

Le visage de Minho s'éclaira tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. Selon lui, c'était la première fois que Newt avait une aussi bonne idée depuis leur rencontre. C'est dire qu'il avait vachement sous-estimé son sens de l'imagination depuis qu'il avait faillit appeler les flics.

Minho retira la couverture et la posa sur la banquette arrière avant d'embrasser la joue de Thomas en guise de remerciements. Puis, il sortit la clé de la poche de son jean et l'inséra dans la serrure, faisant démarrer la voiture dans un bruit de moteur qui leur était familier.

"Allez, on file prendre un café les gonzesses !" s'exclama Minho, plus qu'enjoué par l'idée d'avoir sa dose de caféine pour la matinée. Thomas et Newt attachèrent leurs ceintures - l'un se demandant si aller prendre un café avec Minho était une bonne idée - _'je ne veux pas qu'il drague la serveuse, surtout pas avec une tronche pareille'_ - et l'autre avec une certaine appréhension naissante en lui - _'j'espère que Minho ne va pas péter un câble pour x raisons'_ - et quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'aire de repos pour s'arrêter au restaurant.

_#

"Bienvenue dans le restaurant "Maze". Qu'est-ce que vous souhaiteriez prendre ?"

La serveuse était une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, dotée de longs cils et d'un visage aux traits fins. Ses lèvres avaient une magnifique couleur rosée qui s'alliait parfaitement avec sa peau laiteuse, mais toujours est-il qu'elle attendait leur commande avec impatience pendant que Minho tentait de lui soutirer son numéro de téléphone - ce qui était juste embarrassant pour Thomas, et ennuyant pour Newt qui était alors parti aux toilettes. Thomas l'aurait rejoint si la serveuse ne lui avait pas demandé de rester pour tenter de raisonner Minho, sans succès. "Il n'est pas fou", qu'il lui avait dit. "Juste un peu idiot sur les bords."

Teresa - c'était son nom - avait longuement regardé Minho qui grognait des "faux-frère" à Thomas avant de soupirer.

"Donc, qu'est-ce que vous commandez ?" demanda-t-elle pour la quatrième fois. Minho allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Thomas le coupa de justesse.

"Trois cafés, s'il vous plaît." fit-il en essayant de repousser Minho. "Et quelques cookies aussi, ce serait pas mal."

"Ok, je vous envoie ça." Teresa tapa sur les boutons de sa machine avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers eux, annonçant le prix que ça allait leur coûter.

Elle dû attendre encore trois bonnes minutes, le temps que Minho et Thomas ne jouent à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour savoir qui paierait, et en prime cinq minutes en plus quand un troisième garçon arriva, donnant une tape sur les fesses de Thomas - ce que Minho ne vit pas d'un très bon oeil, parce que _'personne ne touche le cul en or de MON Tommy sous peine de se faire massacrer_', parole de Minho - et dix minutes se rajoutèrent lorsque Minho interpella le dit garçon en posant une main sur son épaule. La conversation qui suivit embarrassa Thomas plus qu'il ne l'était, et si ce n'était pas seulement lui, c'était le restaurant tout entier (même les steaks de leurs hamburgers en rougissaient) : "d'où tu poses tes mains sur Tommy ?" - "Quoi ? T'as un problème ?" - "Ouais, tu viens de toucher le postérieur de MON mec, enflure !" - "Arrête tes délires, ce cul est trop d'enfer pour toi !" - "Pardon ? Répète ?" - "T'as vu comment ton Tommy se dandine ? Il est adorable !" - "JE VAIS TE-" - "MINHO !" avait crié Thomas pour le retenir.

Au final, ce fut Newt qui intervînt, calmant la situation de la manière la plus pacifique qui soit. Ce fut lui aussi qui paya les cafés - en ne manquant néanmoins pas de pousser un profond soupir qui exprimait son désespoir, désespoir partagé avec Teresa en passant - et une fois leur commande payées, il rejoignit Thomas et Minho à une table qui se trouvait carrément dans le coin du restaurant, là où la population était la moins concentrée. Il prit place sur la chaise en face d'eux et leur distribua leur café avant de poser l'assiette de cookies au centre, de sorte à ce que tous les trois puissent se servir librement. Un silence de mort régnait à table, et pour cause, Newt était énervé contre Minho et Thomas, qui l'était contre Minho, qui l'était contre ce type qui avait osé toucher, nom de Dieu, mais le fessier de Thomas quoi ! C'était un scandale ! Depuis quand les gens se permettaient de toucher les fesses de **SA** propriété ?! Ils ne-

"Minho, ça suffit." fit Newt en s'apprêtant à croquer dans un cookie. "Je peux sentir tes envies de meurtre d'ici."

"Je jure que si je revoie ce gars, je lui éclate le bras." siffla Minho avant de boire une gorgée de café. Il avait les sourcils froncés, encore agacé par ce qu'il venait de se passer - et si seulement Newt lui avait laissé la possibilité de lui coller une bonne droite !

"Écoute, Minho, ce gars était juste en train de nous faire une petite blague, y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Ce n'est que mon fessier." murmura Thomas en choppant un cookie dans l'assiette. Minho se tourna vers lui, l'air choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

"C'est justement parce que c'est ton fessier, Tom-"

La main de Thomas qui se colla contre sa bouche l'empêcha d'en dire plus. "Tais-toi et mange." ordonna Thomas avant de retirer sa main. Minho poussa un soupir et gonfla ses joues, boudant comme un enfant de cinq ans, ce que Newt trouva adorablement désespérant. Adorable parce que Minho l'était, désespérant parce qu'il était évident qu'il leur ferait la tête pendant un petit moment, bien que cela ne sembla déranger personne sur cette pauvre table.

"Ah, Alby a appelé ce matin." déclara soudainement Thomas. Newt releva les yeux vers lui, surpris, tandis que Minho restait figé sur place.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" demandèrent-ils à l'unisson dans une synchronisation si parfaite que Thomas se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas unis par télépathie.

Il haussa des épaules. "Rien. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de parler. J'ai dit que Newt allait bien, qu'on allait à New York voir un sapin, et qu'on lui rendrait la voiture."

Newt fronça des sourcils et soupira. "C'est tout ?"

Au contraire de Minho qui le regardait avec de gros yeux, interloqué. "Quoi ? Tu lui as dit qu'on allait à New York ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si les flics rappliquent et nous prennent en chasse ?"

... Thomas ne sut pas quoi dire. Il avait totalement omis la possibilité qu'Alby pourrait appeler les flics, quelle merde ! - mais en même temps, allez quoi, c'était pas possible de profiter d'un sommeil profond et réparateur ?

"Bordel, j'y ai pas pensé !" s'exclama Thomas, les traits de son visage tirés en une expression effarée.

"Du calme, les gars." intervînt Newt en terminant les dernières gouttes de son café. "Alby n'est pas du genre à paniquer aussi facilement. Il ne va pas se mettre à appeler les flics si je lui dis que je vais bien."

Un silence suivit la proposition de Newt. Minho haussa un sourcil, perplexe. "Mais si on te rend ton portable, on n'est pas certain que tu n'appelles pas non plus les flics."

"Quoi ? T'es encore là-dessus ?" répliqua Newt, ennuyé. "Écoute, moi non plus j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en taule, mais tôt ou tard les flics nous retrouveront et à ce moment-là moi je vais devoir plaider pour notre cause. Alors autant mettre le plus de chances possibles de notre côté. Toi, moi et Tommy, on est tous dans la même merde maintenant."

Minho le regarda, semblant peser le pour ou le contre, avant de se lever de sa chaise et la ranger sous la table. Il termina son café d'une traite et piqua un cookie dans l'assiette, plantant ses dents dans la texture croustillante du gâteau.

"On retourne dans la voiture et je te rends ton portable. Tu n'appelles que ce "Alby", pas monsieur le policier, _capisce_ ?" déclara-t-il la bouche pleine - ce qui amusa les deux autres parce qu'il perdait terriblement de crédibilité - avant d'enfiler sa veste et de sortir du restaurant. Newt et Thomas ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, terminant les derniers cookies - au passage, ils prirent quelques feuilles qui représentaient des jeux de labyrinthe, un bon truc pour passer le temps (_'et se donner mal à la tête'_, selon Thomas).

En sortant du restaurant, ce fut un vent froid d'hiver qui vînt joyeusement les accueillir, les faisant frissonner tous les deux à un tel point que Thomas en claquait des dents. Là, il regrettait totalement d'être sorti du restaurant - il aurait largement préféré rester au chaud avec Teresa et parler de Newt et Minho, sur comment ces types avaient pu l'embarquer dans un road trip, et qui des deux était le plus perfide. Minho avait des idées tellement insolites qu'on pourrait se demander s'il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus quelque part, et Newt avait des plans tellement simples qu'ils en devenaient fourbes, comme jeter Minho de la voiture. Bien que Thomas approuvait totalement cette idée, il n'empêche que Minho était son radiateur humain et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé crever sur la route.

... Ouais. C'était un peu contradictoire par rapport à ce qu'il disait quelques heures plus tôt. Pour toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites, Minho méritait au moins de se retrouver dehors pendant une petite heure.

"Thomas, il neige !" cria Minho à quelques pas de lui. Thomas fronça des sourcils en se demandant pourquoi est-ce que Minho parlait aussi fort. _'L'idiot.'_

"S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas encore sourd." fit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel gris, moche et nuageux, pas même un rayon de soleil ne pointait le bout de son nez. Il sentait les gouttes humides des flocons de neige tomber sur son visage et le glacer encore un peu plus s'il ne l'était déjà pas assez, mais étrangement, cette sensation l'apaisait et sans vraiment y prêter attention, il ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant pour oublier la merde dans laquelle il était. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils réussiraient à aller jusqu'à New York ? Plus Thomas y songeait, plus il se demandait s'ils n'auraient pas des chances de se faire arrêter par les flics en cours de route, ou même d'avoir quelque chose comme… un accident.

Mais Minho réussit à balayer ses doutes en caressant sa joue, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau froide avant de poser la paume de sa main. Presque naturellement, Thomas s'y appuya tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

"Un sapin, hein ?" murmura-t-il avec ce même sourire en coin. Minho haussa des épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, quand la voix de Newt le coupa dans son élan.

"Il n'y a que les idiots qui en font tout un plat pour un rien." fit Newt, les coins de sa bouche relevés en un rictus provocateur en même temps qu'il donnait un coup de coude à Minho. "Allez, rentrons dans la voiture. Je me les gèle là."

Thomas vit Newt se rapprocher de Minho et glisser sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour y récupérer les clés, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil approbateur ainsi qu'un "petit cochon" de la part de l'asiatique. Newt roula des yeux en se demandant à quel point Minho avait l'esprit pervers, et ce n'était pas Thomas qui allait le contredire - rien qu'à voir ce qui s'était passé dans le fast-food, il perdrait toute crédibilité en disant que l'âme de Minho était aussi innocente que celle de Bambi.

Ce fut Newt qui entra le premier dans la voiture, rejoignant la banquette arrière avec Minho pendant que Thomas prenait place sur le siège du conducteur. Après avoir inséré la clé dans la serrure, Thomas démarra, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un épais nuage de fumée.

_#

"Alby ?"

La voix de Newt était légèrement hésitante, ce que remarqua Thomas dès qu'il l'entendit parmi le bruit des voitures roulant sur le goudron et les soupirs ennuyés et agacés de Minho. Newt et Thomas lui avaient pourtant fait promettre de ne pas sortir de remarques sarcastiques à chaque propos qui seraient tenus, et de retenir chaque fou rire qui menacerait de sortir de sa gorge si Newt activait le haut-parleur. De cette façon, ils espéraient avoir une conversation correcte entre adultes et aussi pacifiste que celle du restaurant, ou du moins, Newt l'espérait.

"…Thomas, si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle." fit la voix d'Alby de l'autre côté du combiné. Newt fronça des sourcils et tourna les yeux vers Thomas, avant de fusiller Minho du regard qui tentait déjà, réellement, de ne pas rire.

"Alby, c'est moi, Newt." déclara ce dernier d'une voix calme et assurée. Thomas entendit un hoquet de surprise retentir, puis une exclamation de joie.

"Newt ? Seigneur, j'ai cru que je ne reverrais plus ta tronche de tocard ! Où est-ce que t'es mon vieux ?" demanda Alby, paniqué.

Newt pinça ses lèvres avant de répondre. "Sur la route de New York, mec. Plus précisément, on va au Rockefeller Center pour voir le sapin de Mi- euh, juste un sapin."

"Quoi ?" Alby paraissait abasourdi. "Donc, ce que ton pote "Thomas" m'a sorti à propos de New York, c'était pas de la daube ?"

"Faut croire que ouais…"

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Minho en profita pour calmer son fou rire. Newt allait s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, quand une autre voix le prit de court, plus agressive que celle d'Alby au point que Minho la regretterait presque.

"Newt, dis à tes putains de potes qu'ils sont dans **MA** putain de bagnole, et que si je la revoie pas avant ce soir, tu peux être sûr et certain qu'ils vont morfler."

La menace fit frissonner Thomas. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites à cause de l'angoisse et du stress, en même temps qu'il se rendait compte à quel point cette voiture pouvait lui peser sur la conscience.

"Gally." fit Newt en grimaçant. Dès qu'il avait élevé la voix, il l'avait tout de suite reconnue : Gally avait le sang chaud, il lui était difficile de contenir sa colère et la patience n'était pas son point fort - d'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait la fois où ils avaient attendu une bonne demi-heure avant d'entrer dans un concert, et où Gally avait fini par péter les plombs et avait donné un coup de pied dans un poteau pour finir avec un orteil cassé. Quel tocard, celui-là… "Calme-toi d'abord, tu veux ? Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la voiture, elle n'a même pas une seule égratignure, alors ne pleure pas."

"J'espère bien pour vos culs qu'elle n'a pas une seule égratignure !" cria Gally, perdant de plus en plus patience. "Ecoute, que ce soit tes potes ou non, j'en ai rien à battre. Par contre, je te jure que si à partir de ce soir j'ai pas ma bagnole, j'appelle les flics, et ce sera pas Alby qui m'en empêchera."

Minho et Thomas froncèrent des sourcils, sentant la panique monter peu à peu en eux. La seule pensée à peu près cohérente qu'ils étaient capables de formuler était une litanie de _'merde merde merde'_ alors que Newt essayait de calmer les nerfs de Gally, à se demander si ce n'était pas déjà peine perdue.

"Bordel Gally, tout sauf les flics. On n'en a pas besoin. Pas pour le moment. S'il te plaît, garde ton calme, et prend ton mal en patience. Je te promets que tu auras ta voiture, bientôt."

Un long soupir exaspéré se fit entendre avant que Gally ne réplique. "Putain, Newt. Je sais pas si t'as conscience de ce qui se passe. Ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Sérieux, tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Ok. Deux mecs, deux putains de tocards ont volé ma bagnole pendant qu'on discutait avec ce fichu Ben, et ces cons ont même pas pensé à regarder la banquette arrière avant de se la couler douce juste sous notre nez, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un putain de road trip à New York. Sérieusement. Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais si j'ai pas ma bagnole avant ce soir, c'est les flics direct, tu piges ?"

La voix d'Alby se fit de nouveau entendre, cette fois plus imposante que tout à l'heure, parce qu'Alby semblait maintenant énervé, assez pour employer un langage familier. "Gally, ferme-là, tu veux ? Les gens de la chambre d'à côté ont envie de te foutre la tête dans les chiottes tellement tu gueules fort. Tu l'auras ta voiture. Newt vient de te le dire."

Ils entendirent Gally grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant qu'une porte ne se referme brusquement, les laissant supposer que l'un des deux avait dû partir. C'était Gally, car Alby reprit de nouveau contact au téléphone.

"Newt, écoute mec. J'adhère pas souvent aux plans foireux de Gally, mais pour cette fois, je dois avouer qu'il a pas tort. Ramène la voiture si tu veux pas d'ennuis. C'est pas lui qui va hésiter à appeler les flics." déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

"Je sais, je sais… Mais si ces gars retournent là-bas, ils vont crever. Et si je ramène sa voiture à Gally, ils vont crever de froid."

"Fais ce qui te semble bon. Mais c'est Gally qui va pas être content."

Sur ces derniers mots, Alby raccrocha, laissant planer un silence pesant dans la voiture, et pour cause, Thomas n'aurait pas su quoi dire après une telle conversation. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Minho prévoyait de faire désormais, et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire à part laisser la voiture à Newt et faire du stop pour aller jusqu'à New York. La situation était aussi critique que merdique, ce que Minho devait aussi sincèrement penser dans un coin de sa tête.

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, Thomas continua à conduire dans une atmosphère pesante, n'osant pas lancer une réplique pour briser ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus glauque à son goût. On aurait presque dit que quelqu'un était mort, sans mauvaise blague. Cette situation devait les dépasser à tous les trois, mais le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire.

_'Je n'aurais jamais dû monter dans cette voiture.'_

Il poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête. Non, non, s'il n'était pas monté dans cette voiture, il lui manquerait un rein à l'heure qu'il était. Le gang de motards lui foutait toujours autant les jetons, les enfoirés…

_'Je n'aurais jamais dû accompagner Minho dans ce bar.'_

Mais encore une fois, Thomas n'était pas entièrement d'accord là-dessus. S'il n'avait pas été là, peut-être que ce serait à Minho à qui il manquerait un rein.

Ca lui rappelait juste à quel point il tenait à Minho - et merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se fourrait toujours dans la même crotte que lui ? La dernière fois, Minho avait jeté un pot de fleurs contre la fenêtre de son ex qui l'avait trompé et ils avaient dû courir un bon moment avant de finalement fausser compagnie au nouveau petit-ami de son ex qui les pourchassait. Il y avait encore cette fois où Minho avait chanté "_Don't let me go_" de The Fray dans tout le supermarché torse nu pour se faire pardonner après une petite dispute dans leur appartement. Imaginez-le avec son micro et son tee-shirt à la main, Thomas n'avait pas su faire quoi d'autre à part le pardonner pour ne plus se sentir autant embarrassé tellement c'était stupide, ridicule et adorable.

Mais toutes ces idées inconcevables qui sortaient du cerveau de Minho était une des choses pour laquelle il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Thomas eût un sourire en coin. Ca devait sûrement être pour ça qu'il se retrouvait chaque fois dans la merde de Min- "**OH BORDEL DE-**" cria-t-il lorsque Minho agrippa soudainement son bras, le faisant sursauter de frayeur. Il freina brusquement, plaquant son dos contre le dossier du siège tandis qu'il aspirait de grandes bouffées d'air.

"Merde, Thomas, qu'est-ce que t'as ?" grogna Minho, qui s'était alors cogné la tête contre le rétroviseur lors du brusque freinage. "Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure et tu m'ignores comme si j'étais à dix milles kilomètres de là. T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?"

Thomas hocha de la tête, paniqué, avant de se tourner vers Minho. Il fronça des sourcils et le fusilla du regard. "T'évite de me flanquer la trouille comme ça, tocard ?"

"Tocard toi-même, t'étais dans la lune." répliqua Minho en retournant s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière. Derrière eux, plusieurs klaxons retentissaient, les pressant de se tirer de là et de bouger leurs fesses. Minho croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et annonça : "Arrête-toi à la station d'essence là-bas."

Thomas regarda en face de lui, remarquant l'endroit que venait de lui indiquer Minho, et hocha de nouveau d'un mouvement de tête. "Ok. Ok, j'y vais. Mais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?"

Minho lui murmura un "oui" à peine audible, mais Thomas n'en tînt pas compte et démarra de nouveau, s'arrêtant quelques mètres plus tard à la station d'essence comme lui avait dit Minho. Ce dernier quitta la voiture et Newt suivit son mouvement sous le regard confus de Thomas, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que ces deux-là comptaient faire avant que Minho n'ouvre la portière de son côté.

"Terminus pour nous, beau gosse." annonça Minho avec un ton ironique dans la voix. Thomas leva les yeux vers lui, puis se releva et quitta le siège de la voiture. Il vit ensuite Newt s'asseoir à la même place, posant ses deux mains sur le volant et pousser un soupir, résigné.

"Je suis désolé les gars. Mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire." déclara-t-il en tournant la tête vers eux.

Minho haussa des épaules. "T'étonnes juste pas si l'esprit de Tommy et moi, on vient te hanter pendant le trajet."

Newt les regarda longuement avant de pouffer d'un petit rire que Thomas et Minho trouvèrent juste adorable, pendant que leurs cœurs semblèrent rater un battement. Minho haussa un sourcil pour feindre le gars qui était vexé - alors qu'il aurait juste voulu prendre Newt dans ses bras et lui faire des chatouilles pour entendre une nouvelle fois ce rire trognon sortir de sa bouche.

"Ce sera bien assez pour me tenir compagnie." fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin - _'et si seulement cette bouche arrêtait de nous narguer pour se faire embrasser, ce serait pas plus mal'_ songea Thomas en déglutissant. "Je vais pas dire que c'était une fichue partie de plaisir parce que je me suis bien fait chier, surtout au début. (il regarda Minho, lui rappelant silencieusement à quel point trouver des arguments avec lui était fatiguant.) …Mais c'était marrant." avoua-t-il finalement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le regard détourné vers la vitre avant. Il n'osait plus les regarder, ou ne voulait plus les regarder, ou ne pouvait plus les regarder quand il était embarrassé, mais Thomas trouva ça terriblement mignon.

"C'était surtout le bordel." ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Newt rigola à nouveau et hocha de la tête.

"T'as pas tort."

Le moteur de la voiture se fit entendre, annonçant le départ proche de Newt. Thomas regardait la voiture avec un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse, parce qu'ils n'auraient plus affaire à toute cette histoire de police ou quoi, alors qu'en même temps, il sentait que Newt allait lui manquer, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis hier soir. C'était fun d'entendre ses répliques un peu ironiques par moment.

"Je vous adore, mais évitez de faire des conneries les tocards." déclara Newt en les regardant une dernière fois. "A la prochaine ?"

Minho et Thomas se regardèrent, avant de sourire d'un commun accord.

"On va bientôt mourir dans le froid, alors ce sera un adieu." blagua Minho, jouant sur la culpabilité de Newt. Ce dernier roula des yeux et les traita de "torcards" avant de démarrer la voiture, quittant la station d'essence une bonne fois pour toute.

Thomas et Minho virent Newt s'éloigner au loin, mais ne purent suivre du regard bien longtemps la silhouette de la voiture à cause de la neige qui tombait. Finalement, quand ils ne virent plus rien, Minho laissa échapper un profond soupir affligé et plaça son bras autour des épaules de Thomas, posant sa joue contre sa chevelure brune.

"C'est dommage. Je l'aimais bien ce Newt." murmura Minho. Thomas renifla.

"Moi aussi. On aurait pu devenir polygames."

Minho pouffa de rire. "T'es un idiot, Thomas."

Ce dernier haussa des épaules, continuant de regarder l'endroit où il avait aperçu la voiture pour la dernière fois. Sûrement qu'il devait être idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Et maintenant, j'imagine tellement Newt mettre la radio et écouter : "don't let me go, dont't let me go, don't let me gooooooo~", Mein Gott XD (et là, je me demande pourquoi j'ai prévu un truc pareil, alors qu'au début, Newt n'était même pas censé avoir son permis de conduire, pour rendre la fiction encore plus crack - sinon, oui, Newt est complètement OOC dans cette ficton, je suis encore désolée xD Et c'est pas le seul).<strong>

**Enfin, maintenant que c'est posté, je suppose que certains d'entre vous devineront la suite XD - ou peut-être pas...? 8D En tout cas, mon but est de vous frustrer autant que possible avec cette fin, pardonnez-moi xD J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu autant que le premier, il est plus long et plus grand, mais je vous avoue que je me marre toujours autant à écrire. D'ailleurs, si jamais vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, cette fiction est déjà assez crack au possible, alors autant mettre le paquet xD**

**Encore une fois, j'aimerais remercier ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, followé et mis en favoris cette fiction, un GRAND merci à vous ;D**

**Place au RAR ! c: :**

**Marion : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies l'idée complètement crack de cette fiction, en espérant que ce second chapitre t'ait plu autant que le premier ;D**

**Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand sortira le troisième chapitre. J'essaierai de le taper pour avant la rentrée, mais je ne vous promets rien, désolée d'être aussi flemmarde xD**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre autant que le premier ! :D**

**Joyeux Noël les poussins !**

**Big Hug :3 ! \o**


	3. Chapter 3

**What a bloody road trip**

Pairing : **Ce chapitre, je le dédie aux fans du Thomin, parce que Newt est pas là, et il faut bien se mettre quelque chose sous la dent (mais ça reste du Thominewt)**

Genre :** le CRACK et le OOC sont flagrants, de la romance, de l'humour à un tel point qu'on est en droit de se demander ce que j'ai fumé XD**

Rating : **Là... Vous avez le choix entre T et M... 8D**

N/A : **OLAAAAA :D**

**Bon, j'avais promis que j'allais poster le troisième chapitre avant la rentrée, pour vous encourager à supporter jusqu'aux prochaines vacances xD D'ailleurs, y'a même une scène qui était pas prévue dedans (si si, je vous assure, je comptais pas l'écrire xD) pour vous donner encore plus de courage (et aussi à moi-même, je me rends compte que deux semaines ça passe vite, et j'espérais écrire tellement plus de trucs je vous jure xD).**

**Encore un gros merci à vous pour suivre cette fiction remplie de crack, d'ailleurs, vos reviews m'ont bien fait rire XD Je m'éclate toujours autant à écrire cette fiction - ce chapitre trois est l'un de mes préférés, allez savoir pourquoi 8D - et voir que d'autres se marrent autant que moi, ça me motive encore plus à écrire du crack (cependant, ne m'encouragez pas trop dans cette voie-là, sinon, cette fiction risque de se barrer en couilles xD)**

**Ah... et aussi : BONNE ANNEE 2015 LES P'TITS SUCRES 8D ! Que la force du Thominewt soit avec vous et vous accompagne tout au long de l'année, dans vos rêves ainsi que dans vos fantasmes les plus fous (et pervers 8D) ! N'oubliez pas : THOMINEWT IS GOOD! (WICKED a changé de devise, mais c'est Ava qui en a décidé ainsi 8D)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

_Je me demande si, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes, James Dashner a pensé à caser Newt, Minho et Thomas ensemble. Juste pendant quelques secondes. (Avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié Alby /SBAAAAAF/)_

* * *

><p>Après le départ de Newt, Thomas s'était finalement demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas attaché ce dernier dans la voiture. Certes, ils auraient eu les flics sur le dos, mais à l'heure qu'il était, ils seraient tous au chaud dans une fichue bagnole, ce qui lui aurait évité de faire du stop dans cette station d'essence. Pour info, c'était "le plan B" que Minho avait proposé ; avant de lâchement se barrer dans la supérette reliée à la station, un véritable faux-frère selon Thomas qui avait une furieuse envie de lui répondre "et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?". Il aurait dû lui demander un plan C, même s'il doutait fortement de son existence. Au moins, Minho ne se serait pas barré dans le magasin pour acheter - et il en était sûr et certain - <strong>DES POTS DE GEL<strong>, merde quoi. Comme si leur situation n'était pas assez critique comme ça. En plus, Thomas venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son portable et son porte-monnaie dans la voiture de Gally. Les deux choses qui lui étaient le plus nécessaire n'étaient même pas à sa portée, comment est-ce qu'il était censé se sortir de ce merdier sans fond maintenant ? Parce que faire du stop, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand **AUCUNE** voiture ne venait par ici. La station était un véritable désert, si bien que pendant un moment, Thomas se demanda si cet endroit existait réellement (les endroits louches comme _Silent Hill_, non merci, sincèrement).

Thomas poussa un profond soupir de désespoir et décida de faire un tour dans le magasin, en espérant retrouver les bras chauds de son radiateur Minho. C'était fou comment ce dernier pouvait les mettre dans une telle situation et ne penser qu'à son pot de gel, Thomas admirait vraiment l'insouciance dont pouvait faire preuve Minho. C'était pas non plus comme s'ils allaient crever sur une station d'essence, mais leur situation était très, très, semblable. Si Thomas n'avait pas encore pété un câble, alors on pouvait remercier Minho : la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder encore toute sa raison était la même chose qui le fichait dans le pétrin. Magnifique. C'en était tellement contradictoire - et Thomas était fatigué de penser, il voulait juste... Juste retrouver Minho. Ce serait déjà une bonne chose de faite.

"Minho !" l'appela-t-il malgré le fait qu'il grelottait à force d'avoir gaspillé deux heures de sa vie dans le froid à attendre une voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva idiot d'avoir crié son nom : comment est-ce que Minho parviendrait à l'entendre avec tous ces rayons qui les séparaient ? Faudrait avoir une ouïe super développée pour réagir à cet appel - ce que Minho ne semblait malheureusement pas avoir...

Donc, Thomas allait devoir faire le tour du magasin pour retrouver Minho. Bien. Il allait relever le défi, surtout parce qu'il crevait de froid et qu'il était prêt à se taper un jogging entre les rayons rien que pour se réchauffer - et, deux minutes. Mais il savait où était Minho ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cassait la tête avec ça ?

Les pas de Thomas le dirigèrent vers le rayon beauté, qu'il mit un long moment avant de trouver - si on omettait aussi le fait qu'il s'était arrêté devant une vitrine de pâtisseries, et qu'il avait faillit baver en voyant ces muffins au chocolat, ces choux à la crème, ces éclairs au chocolat qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangés ! Ça devait bien faire un moment que Thomas n'avait pas eu sa dose de sucre, et ça lui manquait énormément. Il avait eu du mal à s'arracher de sa contemplation, mais au final, ce fut le frisson qui le parcouru qui le fit résister à cette tentation de sucre et le poussa à retrouver Minho, beaucoup plus tentant que des muffins ou un éclair - même si, pour le coup, Thomas aurait donné n'importe quoi rien que pour une bouchée de sucre. Minho était à quelques pas de lui quand il le rejoignit au rayon beauté, juste en face d'une étagère remplie de pots de gel de toutes marques (_'ah, les joies de la concurrence...'_ ne put s'empêcher de se murmurer Minho) - et Thomas de se demander POURQUOI est-ce qu'il y avait des pots de gel dans une station d'essence.

"Minho." l'interpella Thomas en s'approchant de l'asiatique. Ce dernier répondit à peine à son appel, trop occupé qu'il était à observer les pots de gel, ce qui arracha un soupir aux lèvres de Thomas. "Minho, tu ne peux pas acheter tout ça." - par "tout ça", Thomas entendait bien sûr la dizaine de pots de gel dans ses bras.

Minho sortit de sa contemplation et tourna les yeux vers Thomas avant d'hausser des épaules. "Et pourquoi pas ?"

... Thomas fronça des sourcils. Sérieusement ? Est-ce que lui aussi devait faire un résumé de la situation à la Gally ? "Comment ça, "pourquoi pas" ? Minho, repose ces trucs tout de suite ou tu ne seras plus mon radiateur ambulant."

"Oh, Thomas !" râla Minho en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je suis triste et désespéré et la seule chose qui peut me réconforter c'est ces pots de gel ! (Thomas, agacé, fit un pas vers lui, mais Minho recula aussitôt.) Je te jure que si tu m'enlèves cette dose de sucre je fais une dépression sur place."

"Minho." insista Thomas en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder, et s'il le fallait, il passerait la journée dans ce magasin - c'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà gaspillé deux heures de sa vie ici après tout...

Minho le regarda longuement dans les yeux, persuadé que Thomas allait enfin lui ficher la paix avec ses pots de gels s'il le fixait assez longtemps. Mais Thomas ne semblait pas enclin à baisser le regard, si bien que Minho finit par capituler en poussant un profond soupir d'ennui et, sous les yeux de Thomas, rangea un à un les pots de gels auparavant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus qu'un.

"Voilà. Content ?" grogna-t-il en regardant de nouveau Thomas. Ce dernier eût un grand sourire aux lèvres, satisfait par la réaction de Minho qui songea pendant un moment à plaquer Thomas contre un des rayons et lui rouler une pelle digne d'un Minho bouillonnant d'hormones.

Thomas le sortit de sa rêverie en élevant de nouveau la voix. "Je vais aux toilettes. Grouille-toi de passer en caisse." annonça-t-il avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Bien que tenté de prendre un deuxième pot de gel, Minho résista et traversa le magasin pour se rendre à la caisse, la démarche frénétique et impatiente - c'était dire qu'il avait hâte de se recoiffer ! Lorsqu'il arriva, ce fut un "bonjour" morne et à peine enthousiaste qui l'accueillit, provenant du caissier blond en face de lui. Minho remarqua l'étiquette sur son pull qui indiquait le nom "Zart" - _'et peut-être que ce gugusse a une bagnole pour nous ?'_ songea-t-il, les yeux soudain pétillant d'espoir. Il leva le regard vers Zart tandis qu'il posait son pot de gel sur le comptoir et se pencha au-dessus, juste assez pour être en face du blond. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser sa fameuse question - _'vous avez une voiture siouplait ?'_ - Zart le coupa brusquement en prenant le téléphone fixe du comptoir contre lui, l'une de ses mains prête à composer un numéro tandis que l'autre avait pris le combiné.

"Je vous jure, c'est la septième fois qu'on est en train de se faire braquer, et je peux vous garantir que les six autres personnes avant vous ne sont pas sortis d'ici indemnes, alors soit vous prenez sagement vos distances et vous retirez vos mains de ce comptoir, soit j'appelle la patronne et vous êtes sûr de rentrer chez vous avec au moins un os brisé."

Minho était carrément figé sur place. Le premier mouvement qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut de cligner des yeux, trois fois exactement, avant de baisser le regard et prendre quelques mesures de sécurité - il entendait par là enlever sagement ses mains du comptoir et créer son périmètre de sécurité, soit être à un rayon de plus d'un mètre de ce gars. "Ok, ok..." murmura-t-il en déglutissant. Qu'est-ce que les gens devenaient flippants de leurs jours...

Zart attendit quelques secondes en plus par précaution avant de reposer le téléphone sur le comptoir. Puis, après avoir passé l'article de Minho en caisse, il annonça le prix à son client qui hocha de la tête et entreprit aussitôt de chercher son porte-monnaie.

Porte-monnaie qui se révéla introuvable. La panique commençait à gagner Minho en même temps qu'il retirait sa veste pour chercher dans les poches de son pull et de son jean. Il sentait sur lui le regard confus de Zart, qu'il tenta de rassurer en murmurant un "juste un instant" à la va-vite. Mais plus il cherchait, plus il perdait espoir.

Rien. Vide. C'était le néant, nada. Pas de porte-monnaie. Juste son portable.

"Merde..." jura Minho en enlevant son pull, allant jusqu'à voir si son portefeuille ne s'était pas retrouvé sous son tee-shirt par un quelconque miracle - et par quel miracle, sérieusement...

Soudain, il se figea. Il tourna la tête vers Zart, horrifié en réalisant **OÙ** exactement se trouvait son portefeuille.

"Newt..." laissa-t-il échapper, choqué. Zart fronça un sourcil, plus que troublé par la tournure que prenait cette situation.

"Newt ?"

"Thomas !" ajouta Minho, cette fois paniqué, et c'était impressionnant de voir comment ce type pouvait passer d'une expression à une autre aussi rapidement.

"Je vais appeler la patronne voir si elle peut faire quelque chose, restez là." déclara Zart, de plus en plus effrayé par les réactions de Minho. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro, laissant la tonalité sonner pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'appareil - celle d'une femme, aurait pu remarquer Minho s'il ne paniquait pas autant.

"Zart ? Un problème ?"

D'abord hésitant à lui expliquer la situation (qu'est-ce qu'il était censé lui dire, hein ?), il prit finalement une grande inspiration avant de tout sortir d'une traite : "Y'a un type bizarre dans la boutique qui a perdu son porte-monnaie et les seuls mots qu'il semble capable de prononcer sont "Newt" et "Minho" ce qui est franchement flippant patronne et, merde, juste, venez s'il vous plaît, je suis trop jeune pour mourir."

"Zart, vous êtes sûr que c'est vraiment urgent ?" demanda la patronne, un air sceptique dans la voix.

"De toute façon j'allais appeler la police alors-"

"Non !" tonna la patronne à l'autre bout du fil, surprenant Zart qui ne put retenir un sursaut. Il entendit la patronne lâcher un soupir désespéré avant de reprendre. "Écoutez, je ne veux pas que **MA** boutique ait encore une sale réputation. Je veux dire, tous ces gars qui sont venus nous agresser et qui ont fini à l'hosto se font maintenant passer pour des victimes. Zart, répondez-moi, est-ce que c'est de ma faute si j'ai dû briser six bras en moins d'un mois ?"

Elle n'entendit la voix de Zart que quelques secondes plus tard, quand ce dernier fit avec hésitation : "... Le client demande un pot de gel gratuit, patronne."

"Vous ne répondez pas à ma question." fit-elle exaspérée mais néanmoins confuse par ce que lui racontait son employé.

"Il dit que le client est roi, et qu'il veut un pot de gel gratuit." reprit la voix de Zart, qui perdait de plus en plus de l'assurance.

"Zart-"

"C'est sérieux !" la coupa-t-il en haussant sans vraiment le vouloir le ton de sa voix. "Il dit qu'il va devenir dépressif sinon !"

Zart entendit un râlement lui signalant que la patronne était agacée par cette situation - et la connaissant, il était persuadé qu'elle voulait que le problème soit réglé au plus vite, et on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même...

"J'arrive." furent ces derniers mots avant qu'elle ne raccroche, sortant de son bureau avec empressement. Elle aurait presque pu taper du pied avec rage si elle ne s'était pas promis de ne pas casser son talon au moins ce mois-ci, surtout qu'elle commençait à manquer de plus en plus de paires de chaussures. Quand elle arriva à la caisse - actuellement, la seule disponible dans le magasin -_'mais tout va changer, je le sais'_ espérait-elle chaque fois qu'elle passait par là - elle vit cette sorte d'humain étrange s'agiter devant Zart, vêtue d'à peine un tee-shirt, et qui lui demandait son pot de gel gratuit. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et rejoignit Zart de l'autre côté du comptoir, s'attirant un regard soulagé de la part du caissier. "Bonjour, je suis Ava Paige, directrice de cette enseigne. Je peux vous aider ?"

Elle était sûre d'avoir eu le bon ton, à la fois confiant et rassurant, ainsi que la bonne attitude : _perfect_ chignon, bien rond, ses lèvres n'étaient pas gercées, ses rides étaient à peine visibles, ses cils devaient être aussi sombres que les cheveux de ce type étrange, la perfection près. Elle n'avait pas postillonné, ni transpiré - mais qui transpirait un mois d'hiver ?

"Vous êtes la patronne de ce truc ?" demanda Minho en levant les yeux pour regarder la boutique dans son ensemble avant de reprendre. "Et vous ressemblez vachement à la mère de Thomas. M'enfin, peu importe. J'ai besoin de votre bonne âme de concitoyenne solidaire et généreuse pour me donner ce pot de gel, c'est possible ?"

Ava haussa un sourcil. Mais qui diable était ce type ?

"C'est possible si vous donnez le montant nécessaire." répondit-elle avec un malin plaisir à détruire les espoirs de ce jeune individu malpoli et insolent, depuis quand est-ce que les hommes s'adressaient aux femmes de cette manière aussi rude ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se fasse poursuivre par un gang de motards ou qu'une jeune fille ne refuse de lui donner son numéro.

"J'ai dit à votre salarié que le client était roi et que j'étais dépressif."

"Je sais." fit Ava. "J'ai entendu."

Mais alors qu'elle le regardait, elle vit un rictus se former sur les lèvres de Minho. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

"En fait, la première lettre du nom de votre magasin WICKED, c'est W pour _Weed_ hein ? Avouez-le, votre boutique c'est en fait un repère de drogués. Pas surprenant qu'aucune voiture ne vienne ici et qu'on vous braque au moins six fois."

Zart en était stupéfait. "Quoi ? Alors depuis le début je garde des substances illégales ?" Tout en posant ces questions, il se tourna vers Ava, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Ava leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une pichenette sur le front pour toutes les bêtises qu'il venait de déblatérer, dire qu'il travaillait ici depuis deux ans...

"Ce magasin n'a pas de drogues." déclara-t-elle en fusillant Minho du regard. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, un air déjà triomphant sur le visage.

"Ouais, mais si quelqu'un venait à répandre cette rumeur, alors là, RIP la réputation de votre magasin." murmura Minho avec un sourire en coin narquois qu'Ava brûlait d'envie de lui faire ravaler, le sale môme.

"Bien. Tu sais quoi ? Toi et moi, on va jouer à un jeu." proposa-t-elle en remontant les manches de sa veste juste au-dessus de ses coudes. Minho semblait visiblement intéressé par sa proposition, car son regard pétillait déjà de curiosité. "Ça se jouera en trois manches. Si tu gagnes, t'auras ton pot de gel gratuit. Mais si tu perds..."

Minho déglutit.

"... Tu bosses ici pendant six mois. Sans congés compris. Et ton salaire est divisé par deux." annonça Ava en ne prenant pas la peine de cacher le sourire malicieux qui s'était étalée sur ses lèvres. "Alors ?"

Minho avait envie de pleurer tellement le sort perdant l'attristait. S'il restait ici pendant six mois, comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir fêter Noël correctement ? Et Tommy ? Qui serait là pour le réchauffer quand il en aurait besoin ? Ava lui proposait un deal où il risquait quand même gros. Minho se demanda si ça en valait vraiment la peine.

... À bien y réfléchir, pas trop. Mais il pouvait arranger ça.

"Si je gagne, je veux prendre plus de trucs gratuits." lâcha Minho, l'air confiant - mais en réalité, il paniquait tellement à l'intérieur de lui-même, etqu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir un truc pareil ?! "S-Si je perds..." (urgh, la honte, il avait bafouillé ! - il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.) "Si je perds, je bosse ici pendant un an."

Ava haussa un sourcil, réfléchissant silencieusement à sa proposition avant d'hausser des épaules. "Ok, marché conclu. Mais ne t'avise pas de me supplier à genoux quand tu auras perdu."

Parce qu'elle pensait déjà avoir gagné en plus ? La grosse blague. Elle bluffait et le pire, c'était que ça marchait, parce que maintenant, Minho regrettait sincèrement d'avoir augmenté la mise.

"J'espère que t'as de la force, parce qu'on fait un bras de fer." déclara Ava en faisant craquer ses doigts dans un bruit sinistre aux oreilles de Minho, puis elle posa son coude sur la table et attendit la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier en était à la fois choqué et amusé. Ava avait des bras si minces qu'il était en droit de se demander si le bras de fer n'était pas une blague de sa part. Mais si on y réfléchissait bien, si elle l'avait elle-même proposé, c'était qu'elle avait une certaine chance de gagner à ce jeu, et elle le savait. Cette confiance fit frissonner Minho, mais il tenta de ne pas y penser pendant que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de la main d'Ava.

"Prêt ?" demanda-t-elle avec un ton provocateur dans la voix qui faisait de plus en plus regretter Minho quant à son choix d'avoir accepté ce défi. Par fierté, il s'obligea à hocher de la tête, et lorsque le signal fut donné, il n'eût même pas le temps de réagir qu'Ava lui écrasait déjà la main contre la surface froide du comptoir et-

... Sérieux. **SÉRIEUX ?**

"Aah-Ah... Bordel de..." Minho poussa un autre gémissement de douleur, serrant sa main pour tenter d'atténuer sa souffrance. Il tira une grimace mais se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper ses plaintes de douleur, tout en se demandant comment des bras aussi minces avaient pu lui broyer la main aussi facilement. C'en était effrayant, et Ava Paige était juste flippante.

"Deuxième round ?" Sa voix tremblait, elle se retenait de rire, la sorcière ! "À moins que tu ne veuilles déclarer forfait ?"

Minho secoua la tête, incapable de répondre tant la douleur dans sa main était fulgurante, et bordel, OÙ ÉTAIT TOMMY ? C'était Tommy qu'il lui fallait pour gagner !

"Je reviens, juste un instant !" s'exclama Minho en se détournant de son adversaire - mais avant de disparaître derrière un rayon, il s'adressa une dernière fois à la sorcière en criant un "C'EST QU'UN TIME-OUT !", qui agrandit le sourire d'Ava.

"Zart, vous êtes témoin de la scène si jamais ce gars se défile." murmura-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, sous le regard ennuyé de Zart. En fait, quand vous aviez déjà assisté six fois à la scène de votre patronne cassant le bras de quelqu'un d'autre, le truc était que ce n'était plus vraiment si extraordinaire que ça à vos yeux. Si ce septième bras revenait en un seul morceau, alors oui, là Zart serait surpris.

Mais pour l'instant, il trouvait ces bras de fer encore un peu mornes...

_#

Thomas poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant de la cabine des toilettes - toilettes qu'il avait mis un temps fou à trouver, et dont les cabines étaient toutes en réparation exceptée la dernière tout au fond. Chercher ces fichues toilettes n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir (quelle idée de mettre un autocollant "attention" sur la porte, sérieux, ça portait à confusion), d'ailleurs, il avait bien dû gaspiller encore une heure de sa vie à les trouver. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule cabine en état de marche. Pas étonnant que personne ne pose le pied sur cette station d'essence, même les toilettes étaient louches.

Louche comme la main qui le plaqua contre le mur à l'intérieur de la cabine. Le hoquet de surprise qu'il voulu pousser se transforma en une profonde inspiration et pendant quelques secondes, il en oublia de reprendre sa respiration.

"Thomas, nom de dieu, je te trouve enfin !" grogna Minho, essoufflé. Est-ce qu'il avait couru ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait couru ? Y'avait-il un psychopathe dans ce magasin ? Thomas se posait tellement de questions qu'il en paniquait, surtout que l'arrivée de Minho n'avait pas été des plus calmes.

"M-Minho, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Thomas en le voyant rabattre le verrou de la porte de la cabine pour la refermer. Minho lui fit signe de se taire, sifflant un "chut" qui ne rassura pas vraiment Thomas, tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs derrière son épaule comme s'il surveillait quelque chose. Puis, à nouveau, il posa ses yeux sur Thomas, ce dernier fronçant des sourcils, troublé. "Quoi ? Si un psychopathe nous poursuit, dis-le."

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Enfin, il y eût un silence parce que les lèvres de Minho s'étirèrent en un sourire que Thomas qualifia sans hésiter de "pervers" et "flippant", si on prenait aussi en compte la situation dans laquelle il était.

Il poussa un cri de surprise quand les mains de Minho défirent soudainement le bouton de son pantalon, avant de descendre la fermeture éclair de sa braguette par des mouvements brusques et pressés qui traduisaient son impatience - "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ?!" s'exclama Thomas en essayant de repousser ses mains avec vigueur. Néanmoins, quand il sentit des dents mordiller le lobe de son oreille avec une douceur qui contrastait fortement avec les mains de Minho, son corps sembla abandonner toute tentative de repoussement et son esprit se laissa de plus en plus aller.

Il lui sembla que Minho avait susurré un "laisse-moi m'échauffer s'il te plaît, Tommy" à son oreille, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils d'incompréhension - mais Minho reprit bien vite son attention lorsqu'il fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses hanches, lui tirant un frisson à cause de l'air froid qui flottait dans la pièce. Puis, ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa verge, amorçant un premier coup de poignet. Par réflexe, Thomas s'accrocha aux bras de Minho - _'mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout en tee-shirt... ?' _-, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine à un tel point qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Minho commença à caresser sa verge par de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, créant une vague de plaisir dans son corps qui ne faisait que s'amplifier à chaque retour. La conscience de Thomas lui criait de protester, mais Minho lui faisait complètement perdre la tête, si bien qu'il avait l'impression de ne ressembler qu'à une boule de chair tremblante de plaisir entre ses bras. Minho connaissait chacun de ses points sensibles par cœur et il ne se gênait pas pour les taquiner : quand ses dents vinrent mordiller sa nuque, il se délecta des gémissements qui traversèrent les lèvres de Thomas, et lorsque l'une de ses mains glissa sous ses vêtements pour caresser son dos, il prit grand plaisir à sentir son corps se cambrer légèrement vers l'avant. Si Minho en profitait autant, c'était surtout parce que la peau de Thomas était agréablement chaude (et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il jouait au radiateur corporel), et aussi parce que Thomas avait des réactions aussi imprévisibles qu'adorables. Donc masturber Thomas dans les toilettes lui semblait être une bonne excuse pour s'échauffer au bras de fer (quoi ? Qui a dit que c'était ridicule ? Pfft...).

Thomas se sentait dévoré du regard par Minho. La sensation était à la fois excitante et bizarre, mais Thomas n'y songea pas vraiment, et il ne pouvait pas tellement le faire quand il sentait la main de Minho caresser son sexe avec lenteur, à un tel point qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration. Ses hanches bougèrent presque d'elles-mêmes pour un contact plus rapide, mais au lieu de répondre à cette attente, Minho l'embrassa. Leurs langues se caressaient avec passion tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient, mais rien que sentir la langue chaude de Minho contre la sienne lui faisait complètement perdre pied et l'excitait. Pendant un bref moment, Thomas quitta les lèvres de Minho et baissa la tête pour défaire sa ceinture et son pantalon, mais ce dernier reprît bien vite possession de sa bouche, changeant d'angle quelques secondes après pour plus de profondeur.

Thomas ferma les yeux, profitant au mieux du baiser, et entreprit de retirer le boxer de Minho, tâtant son corps à l'aveuglette afin de retrouver l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Lorsqu'il y parvînt, il descendit le boxer le long de ses hanches avant de sentir contre ses doigts le sexe de Minho, durcit par l'excitation. Entre-temps, Minho se sépara de ses lèvres et le regardait d'un regard fiévreux, ses yeux assombris par un voile de désir.

"Tommy..." gémit-il contre ses lèvres lorsque Thomas prit sa verge en main et commença de timides va-et-vient malgré son excitation. Le corps de Minho se rapprocha du sien, effaçant les quelques centimètres de proximité entre eux. Thomas baissa les yeux vers leurs deux sexes : la vision de leurs verges gorgées d'excitation et de leurs mains qui montaient et descendaient dans un mouvement hypnotisant lui procura un frisson de désir, et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, souhaitant intérieurement plus. Plus de contact. Plus de plaisir. Plus de sensations. Plus, plus, _plus_...

Thomas colla son sexe contre celui de Minho, perdant le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait pour retenir un soupir de plaisir. _'Merde...'_ songea-t-il en commençant à masturber leurs deux verges l'une contre l'autre, créant un mouvement de friction qui leur arracha un gémissement. Thomas ferma les yeux et colla sa tête contre le mur de la cabine, complètement perdu dans le plaisir et les sensations qu'il ressentait. Quelques secondes après, il sentit la main de Minho se poser sur la sienne, suivant le rythme de ses va-et-vient.

Il n'y avait plus qu'halètements et soupir entre eux. N'importe quelle personne qui passerait par là serait suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait, mais le sentiment de se faire surprendre à tout moment l'excitait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Thomas en était surpris : c'était la première fois que lui et Minho faisaient ce genre de chose dans un lieu public, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi... plaisant. Et excitant.

"Aah... Merde..." jura Minho en s'appuyant contre le mur avec son avant-bras, le poing serré et les yeux clos. "C'est trop bon..."

Thomas donna un coup de langue sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, accélérant le rythme de ses va-et-vient sur leurs deux verges. Minho n'avait pas tort : c'était trop bon de sentir son sexe frotter contre le sien, et même si Thomas n'osait pas le dire, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'avec Minho.

Thomas mit fin au baiser et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Minho, continuant à masturber leurs verges quand une vague de plaisir plus violente que les autres fit trembler son corps. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'il laissa échapper fut à moitié étouffé dans l'épaule de Minho tandis qu'il se déversait dans leurs mains, répandant un liquide blanchâtre entre eux. Minho ne tarda pas non plus à venir, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il se sentit venir à son tour dans la paume de Thomas.

Pendant quelques instants ne régnèrent que leurs respirations haletantes. Puis, Minho se sépara de Thomas et retira son tee-shirt tâché de sperme, laissant tout le plaisir à Thomas d'admirer la forme de ses muscles qui se mouvaient sous l'action.

"Hé, Minho..." souffla Thomas, la respiration encore hachurée. Minho secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour remettre sa coupe de cheveux en place et leva les yeux vers lui, signe qu'il l'écoutait. Thomas continua : "C'était pour quoi, le coup de la masturbation ?"

"Parce que t'avais froid, Tommy." répondit Minho en lui retirant sa veste, elle aussi tâchée par leurs semences.

Thomas haussa un sourcil. "Mais encore ?"

Le masturber juste parce qu'il avait froid ? C'était louche. Très louche.

Minho avait sa veste en main quand il leva les yeux au ciel. "Ok... Y'a aussi le pot de gel dans cette histoire."

"Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?"

"J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie dans la voiture." expliqua Minho en tirant une grimace, agacée. Thomas murmura un "toi aussi" que Minho entendit sans faire de commentaire, mais il resta silencieux sur le coup pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. "Enfin bref, la patronne du magasin m'a proposé un deal au bras de fer : si je gagne, j'ai mes trucs gratos. Mais si je perds, je bosse ici pendant un an, congés non compris et salaire divisé par deux."

... Thomas aurait presque cru que Minho était bourré à ce moment-là s'il ne le regardait pas avec un air aussi dramatique. Parce qu'un mec torse nu avec du sperme dans la main qui vous racontait une telle histoire, excusez-le mais c'était pas très crédible.

"Quoi ?" finit-il par dire en clignant des yeux, plusieurs fois, pour espérer que tout ce que venait de lui dire Minho ne soit qu'un rêve. "Attend, donc, si je comprends bien... Tu vas faire un bras de fer avec une... Nana, c'est ça...? (Minho hocha de la tête.) E-Et après... Mais c'était quoi cette branlette alors ?"

"Cette nana est un monstre Thomas, elle m'a explosé le bras tout à l'heure, et je compte bien lui rendre la pareille." déclara Minho en remontant son pantalon et son boxer avec sa main propre. "Surtout que bosser dans cet endroit louche pour un an... Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos." murmura-t-il, parcouru d'un frisson juste après.

Thomas se rhabilla, remontant lui aussi son boxer et son pantalon, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine et de s'approcher du lavabo pour se laver les mains. Minho fit de même, et lorsque Thomas tourna la tête pour voir de nouveau son corps de rêve, une envie , plutôt malsaine, le prit. Pesant d'abord le pour et le contre, il songea à toutes les conneries dans lesquelles il avait été embarqué à cause de Minho - et après ça, la question du _'je le fais ou pas'_ ne se posait même plus...

Ses mains se mirent en coupe juste sous le robinet, l'eau froide venant s'accumuler jusqu'à remplir ses paumes à une vitesse progressive. Puis, lorsqu'il ne put plus contenir d'eau, Thomas décida que c'était le bon moment pour _le_ faire.

D'un geste rapide, il jeta l'eau sur le torse de Minho qui poussa un cri d'effroi, et Thomas entreprit aussitôt de fuir des toilettes, entendant un "THOMAS, ENFLURE" de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de courir, ayant prévu que Minho le courserait tout de suite après sa mauvaise blague - et il ne s'était pas trompé, merde, Minho courrait à une rapidité étonnante derrière lui - rattrapant progressivement Thomas, qui aurait même pu dire qu'il sprintait. Ils contournèrent des rayons, puis en traversèrent d'autres quand Minho reconnut l'endroit de la caisse. Il vit Thomas s'arrêter brusquement et crier un "MAMAN ?" interloqué. Minho voulut s'arrêter avant de rentrer en collision avec Thomas, mais c'était déjà trop tard quand ils tombèrent lamentablement par terre, provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part de Thomas qu'il était maintenant en train d'écraser.

"Oh merde, Thomas, toutes mes excuses mec." paniqua Minho en se redressant aussitôt, inquiet. Néanmoins, Thomas ne sembla pas faire attention à la chute, redressant immédiatement la tête pour voir la femme en face de lui. Puis, un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres sous le regard confus de Minho.

"J'ai eu un coup de flippe, bordel..." grogna Thomas en attrapant la main de Minho qui l'aida à se relever. "J'ai cru que c'était ma daronne..."

"C'est la patronne du magasin." annonça Minho en même temps qu'il tournait la tête vers Ava. "J'ai aussi pensé à ta mère la première fois que je l'ai vu, faut dire que c'est _hardcore_ comment elles se ressemblent..."

"Ahem." Ava se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, bien décidée à régler le compte de Minho. "Est-ce que ton time-out est fini ? Je trouve qu'il a quand même duré un peu longtemps."

Zart hocha de la tête, affirmant ce que disait sa patronne en même temps qu'il doutait de plus en plus de la nature humaine de Minho. Se balader torse nu dans un magasin un jour d'hiver ne pouvait quand même pas être humain...

Minho fit craquer ses doigts, puis les muscles de sa nuque, avant de s'approcher du comptoir. Il posa son coude sur la surface en bois et défia Ava du regard, son sourire narquois naissant déjà sur ses lèvres. "Désolé, mais tu ne gagneras pas une deuxième fois."

Ava haussa un sourcil, intéressée par la provocation. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la main de Minho, la serrant légèrement. "Tiens donc. Tu reviens avec une sorte de super technique maintenant que tu as ton ami et que tu es torse nu ?"

"Tu vas morfler." l'avertit simplement Minho, et cette fois, maintenant que Tommy était là, il était sûr de son coup à cent pour cent.

_#

Zart devait avouer que, même si Minho n'avait pas l'air humain, il en restait néanmoins très coriace (et c'était pas Thomas qui allait le contredire). Ça devait d'ailleurs être pour cette raison que Minho avait pu remporter le bras de fer sans y laisser d'os et que sa patronne avait morflé comme il le lui avait promis quelques instants plus tôt. La défaite était aussi frustrante qu'humiliante, mais Ava avait tenu parole, lui cédant gratuitement le pot de gel comme il était convenu - et plus d'objets selon la volonté de Minho.

Thomas aurait pu se jeter dans les bras de Minho si l'image des gâteaux n'était pas revenue dans son esprit. Dès que Minho se tourna vers lui, Thomas interpréta ça comme un signal de départ et il courut aussitôt vers le rayon gâteau, attrapant chaque paquet qui lui semblait appétissant - un peu tout quoi, mais eh, on pouvait bien le traiter de morfale, il n'empêche que n'importe qui profiterait d'une offre pareille ! Il se promit de remercier Minho plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait que sa dose de glucides en tête : _'un peu de réconfort après l'effort, y'a que ça de bien !'_

Une heure plus tard, Thomas revînt auprès de Minho avec des paquets de bonbons, gâteaux et pâtisseries dans les bras. Ce dernier eût un froncement de sourcils en voyant la dose de sucre que comptait ingurgiter Thomas - "tu sais, je doute que quelqu'un nous prenne en voiture avec toutes ces cochonneries" murmura-t-il en louchant sur un muffin au chocolat.

Thomas, en montrant du menton la montagne de pots de gel, rétorqua : "je doute aussi que quelqu'un accepte toute cette colle dans sa voiture."

"Vous avez fini de vous chamaillez ?" râla Ava, encore agacée par sa défaite. "Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce qu'on vend des vêtements ici ?!" s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua le nouveau tee-shirt de Minho, ainsi que le nouveau pull de Thomas.

"Ce sont les livreurs du WICKED qui se sont trompés de cargaison le mois dernier." expliqua Zart en lui montrant la liste des livraisons. "Vous devriez acheter des lunettes pour Poêle-à-Frire, je crois qu'il a des problèmes de vues."

Un soupir traversa les lèvres d'Ava. "Bon dieu… " geignit-elle en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. "J'ai vraiment hâte que ces deux-là partent."

"Il fait trop froid dehors." répliqua Minho, récupérant sa veste et son pull au sol.

Thomas hocha de la tête tout en ouvrant un paquet de bonbons. Il en engloutit un dans sa bouche - des fraises Tagada pour les plus curieux - et ajouta : "Et votre station d'essence est un vrai désert, c'est juste à côté de l'autoroute mais personne ne pense à faire un tour ici."

"En même temps, vu la pat-" Minho se tut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le regard noir d'Ava qui lui était adressé. "… Je veux dire, vu la réputation qu'il doit avoir, ça doit pas donner envie d'y poser les pieds."

Ava le regarda, longuement, avant d'élever de nouveau la voix. "Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si de stupides gamins sans cervelle se sont mis en tête de braquer ce fichu magasin ?"

Minho ne sut pas quoi répondre à la question. Il haussa simplement des épaules, puis s'approcha de Thomas et happa ses lèvres, lui volant par la même occasion le bonbon sucré qu'il venait à peine de mettre dans sa bouche. Thomas fronça des sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui, à la fois surpris et frustré de s'être fait piqué son bonbon.

Minho se lécha les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Ava. "Vous devriez ouvrir une boutique de bonbons. Ça, ça intéressait beaucoup de gens qui roulent sur cette autoroute."

"Ou même une boutique de préservatifs." rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur, baissant les yeux pour indiquer le paquet de préservatifs caché dans la poche de son jean. _'Je l'ai grillé !'_ s'écria-t-elle intérieurement avec triomphe en constatant que Minho cherchait à se justifier, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard consterné de Thomas, il soupira.

"Tommy-"

"Je ne veux rien savoir sur tes fantasmes" le coupa brusquement ce dernier. "Si tu veux le faire dans une voiture en compagnie d'un inconnu, ce sera sans moi !" clama-t-il en tentant de s'éloigner de lui, mais Minho passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer contre son corps, rendant son étreinte impossible à se défaire - _'le retour de la ventouse !'_ songea Thomas en grimaçant.

"Dis, Thomas. Tu savais que la langue était un muscle ?"

"…Oui, et ?"

"On fait un bras de fer ?"

Thomas ne sût pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, mais ça n'empêcha néanmoins pas Minho de lui rouler une pelle, sous les regards stupéfaits d'Ava et Zart.

* * *

><p><strong>Et aussi, dans le top des 10 phrases à ne pas dire lorsqu'on drague : "Ton regard de braise me rend merguez" (qui a osé dire ça ? QUI ?)<strong>

**Héhé, voilà la fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que les autres - je m'adresse notamment aux fans du Thomin, s'il y en a par ici xD Bon, on va dire que Minho et Thomas ne sont pas prêts de sortir du magasin, au même point qu'Ava et Zart ne sont pas non plus prêts d'être tranquilles pendant un bon moment (mais GUESS WHO'S BACK dans le prochain chapitre 8D ?)**

**Pour ce qui est du crack... oui... Cette idée de bras de fer et tout... C'est comme le road trip, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. La mère de Thomas ressemble à Ava (et peut-être même que c'est son sosie xD), Ava est une championne au bras de fer (imaginez juste cette dame championne de bras de fer, le crack dans lequel je l'ai mise est juste... BWAH (traduction : désespérant)), et Minho a cette technique spéciale pour s'échauffer (même si ce n'est qu'une excuse pour sa frustration sexuelle XD). Thomas adore tout ce qui est sucré, d'ailleurs, ce sera TRES important pour la suite de l'histoire ! (... enfin, pour quelques passages...? XD)**

**RAR :**

**Marion : Hohoho, contente de voir que tu adhères totalement au Thominewt ! 8D Je t'encourage de tout coeur à continuer l'année 2015 en pensant au Thominewt, tu es sur la bonne voie :D /SBAAAAAF/ Ahem, enfin, plus sérieusement x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, étant donnée que c'est la fin des vacances, je peux te dire qu'elles ont été plus... mouvementées que reposantes XD En tout cas, bonne année à toi, en espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les deux premiers :3**

**drew : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Contente de voir que tu apprécies la fiction en tout cas ;D**

**Sam : Heyaaa Sam ! 8D Merci pour ta review ;D Pour ce qui est de Newt, eh bien... La réponse est : pas de Thominewt sans Newt, parce qu'il en manquerait un, et ça serait plus du threesome XD Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, "OOC" vient de l'anglais "Out Of Character", et ça signifie que dans une fanfiction, le caractère d'un personnage sera différent de l'oeuvre originale :)**

**Voilà pour la note de fin les petits sucres ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les autres ^^ Merci encore à vous de suivre, aimer et reviewer, ça m'encourage toujours plus ;D En tout cas, bonne rentrée et portez-vous bien ^^**

**Sur ce,**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**

**P.S : En fait, je me suis faite spoilée sur le tome 3 (j'aurais jamais dû regarder ces vidéos sur YouTube, c'est hORIIBLE QAAAAQ). Du coup, si quelqu'un veut me parler de Newt pour me consoler, ce sera avec plaisir XD**


End file.
